It Has Never Happened
by Siri-Wan Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan and Siri enjoy a night together in more then one way. This happened 5 years before ROTS.


**I don't own Star Wars or anything of that, George Lucas and Jude Watson own everything. I'm just playing with them...  
**

**This is my first SiriWan FF, hope your guys enjoy it. And please review!  
**

**Beyond that... enjoy! :)  
**

**It Has Never Happened**

It was late at night, everybody was asleep, except for the two Jedi knights that sat and enjoyed the night's beauty and the night's fresh air before they were sent to another mission with their apprentice.

"It is beautiful." Said Siri Tachi and pointed up against the black sky that was full of stars.

"Yes, as beautiful as you are." Obi-Wan Kenobi answered with a smile.

Siri blushed, she didn't know what she should say. It became silent, and it felt like the silence lasted forever, but it was interrupted by a slight movement from Siri.

"Shall we go in now? Because I feel a little bit tired and a little bit cold." Siri asked as she stretched herself.

"Sure." Answered Obi-Wan.

When they were outside of Siri's quarter Obi-Wan said good night to Siri, but she sent him a look that proved that she wanted him to stay with her a little more. When Obi-Wan saw the look, he just raised one of his eyebrows and went in.

They sat on Siri's sofa and relaxed. Siri had never felt so relaxed before. Siri realized how close they were, but didn't want to move away. In fact, she couldn't. She felt as if she was being pulled closer, until they were just mere centimetres apart.

Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan was hit with her scent. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and his heart was beating a mile a minute just looking into her crystal blue eyes.

Siri looked at him for a moment, and couldn't resist the impulse to lean over and gave him a quick, soft kiss. She didn't know why. She did it without thinking. Feel, don't think.

Obi-Wan looked at her surprised, but his eyes showed how much he liked it, and how much he loved her. Letting his emotions take a hold of him Obi-Wan leaned into her kissing her again.

Siri was surprised by this, but had to admit, she liked it. She had thought he would have pulled away and asked what she was doing and why. But he didn't. So she cautiously deepened the kiss. Having never done this before, she was just going on instinct and Obi-Wan was doing the same. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, he continued kissing her.

Pulling back for a moment to catch their breath, they both looked at each other. They both knew that this was the wrong thing to do and it was wrong to feel like this. As Jedi, they were not allowed to know love or to be attached. But they also knew that this might be the last time they see each other because of the stupid war outside the galaxy. They weren't going to hold back anymore. She just leaned closer, kissing him deeply.

He wanted this. For so long he wanted them to be together, and now he could feel she wanted it too. He had hid behind the code for so long but now, now he just wanted to live. So letting his feeling to spread, he leaned Siri back against the sofa, leaning over her as he kissed her. His hand travelled up the back of her tunic as he unbuckled her belt as he kissed down her cheek to her neck. Siri was a bit shocked by this, but let him, one of her hands moving down his back and did the same. And then they both started sliding off each others tunic.

Looking at her, Obi-Wan whispered "Force! You are beautiful."

"You aren't too bad yourself." Siri smiled.

Obi-Wan smiled with a small chuckle as he started to take her pants off and slid his robe off, keeping them covered though, smiling at her. Siri saw the excitement in his eyes and knew she should stop him, but didn't. Instead, she kissed him, hands moving over his chest. She wanted to share this with him.

The passion grew between them and Obi-Wan lifted his hand for just a moment to lock the door with the force and then shut off the light. He pulled back to breathe for a moment and then found he couldn't stop himself from kissing her, from touching her. He wanted her so much and wanted to show how much he loved her like he always should have done. And by the look in her eyes he knew she wanted as well. He pulled her pants completely off and tossed them onto the floor and he ran a hand up her thigh and leaned into her, kissing her neck.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Obi-Wan waked up abruptly of a strange noise, but he didn't saw anything anormal except for Siri that lied beside him and that slept sweetly. _She's more beautiful than ever_, Obi-Wan thought. He didn't want to wake her up, so he took his clothes with him and went quietly to the bathroom to take a bath.

When he came out, he saw Siri had just waked up and was about to put on her clothes.

"Good morning!" Obi-Wan said while he was walking toward her.

"Hey..." said Siri that was still tired and sleepy.

While Siri was trying to find her clothes, she said:

"O-Obi..."

"What it's, Siri?" Obi-Wan asked her with a questioning voice.

"It's about last night..." Siri paused, trying to find the right words.

"We both know that what we did last night was not the Jedi way, but we also know that we love each other-"

"Siri, we can't hid it anymore." Obi-Wan interrupted her.

"Can you not just let me talk finish!" Braced it out of Siri.

"Sorry."

"What happened last night we must just forget and we must continue our life as a Jedi knight, okay?"

"But..."

"No but, Obi-Wan! Can you just promise me this?"

"Okay, I promise you that what happened last night has never happened and we continue our life as a Jedi knight."

**The End**


End file.
